secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Assembly
Crafting in The Secret World consists of placing materials in a correct pattern. Usually you also need a crafting toolkit to get the process to work. This is called assembly. You can also go the other way and break down an item into its base components. This is called disassembly. Everybody can do this since there is no skill or character restriction. However, there are restrictions on which items can be assembled and combined, and which items can be disassembled. The crafting window Assembing The default key to bring up the crafting window is . By doing so you will then get a window looking like the image on the right. The 5 x 4 grid named "Parts" is where you place the crafting materials in a correct pattern. If your materials are placed in a correct pattern then the "Tool" box might light up. If it does, then you need to add a specific toolkit. If the pattern is correct, and a toolkit is not needed, or a correct one is added, then the "Item" box will show an icon representing the final result, the quantity and its properties. You can then press to make that item. Disassembling If you want to break an item down into its core materials, or disassembling, you do that in the same window, by pressing . With all the fields empty you can add the item you want disassembled into the "Item" box. The "Parts" box of the window will then show the components you will get by disassembling that item. However, more importantly, is that you get to see the pattern needed to make, or assemble, a similar type of item. In the image shown the corresponding pattern will make wrist talismans. Its stats however depends on the materials and toolkit used in the process. If you decide you want to disassemble the item you press , and the materials shown in the "Parts" box will be placed into your inventory. If an item has a glyph or signet attached to it you can not get that glyph or signet back. Nor the base item in a usable form. You can however replace the attached glyph or signet by doing an assembly process. Crafting materials All crafting materials, with a few rare exceptions, are drops from monsters in the game world. They can not be bought from merchants. They can however be bought from other players through the Auction House in London (currently disabled). There are five different material qualities, from lowest to highest: Base, Imperfect, Normal (or no prefix), Sacred, and Pure. Higher level monsters will drop higher Quality Level (QL) items and higher quality materials. You can also convert lower quality materials to a higher material at the rate 5 to 1. You do this by placing at least 5 materials in the "Parts" box of the crafting window and press . You will in other words need to convert 625 Base materials to get 1 Pure material. If you should want a lower quality material you can convert this at a rate 1 to 4. You do this by placing the material in the "Item" box of the crafting window and press . If disassembling an item the quality level of the item will determine the material quality in the following way: Pure quality materials are not available through disassembling items. List of available materials Toolkits There are also crafting toolkits that you usually need in the crafting process. They have a Quality Level (QL) in the same way as items. As a general rule, but with exceptions, a toolkit with a specific QL can usually only be used for one specific quality of materials. As a general rule, In the end, it is the quality level of the toolkit that determines the quality level of the created item. List of available toolkits Crafting patterns Weapons All weapons are made with metal as material. Talismans Talismans can be made with either fire , water or dust . All materials used must be of the same type. A talisman made with fire will generally have relatively high attack rating, but average health (DPS). A talisman made with water will have the opposite; relatively high health, but average attack rating (Tank). A talisman made with dust will have average health, but will improve healing stats (Healer). Glyphs Gadgets Consumables Category:Crafting